Luau
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Larry throws a beach party, and everyone is invited, including Spongebob, and Sandy. SPANDY, smut.


It didn't take much time before the word that, Larry the Lobster, the big red lifeguard everyone loved and adored, was throwing a huge beach party down at Goo Lagoon, and everyone was invited, no tans required; everyone was going, including Spongebob.

Spongebob was accompanied by his best friend Patrick, who was now, passed out on the floor. The night was going to be a blast! There was so many fun things to do, as much as he didn't like the jock, he had to admit, he did throw some pretty killer parties.

Most of his attention was drawn to a certain person, rather than the party and everyone in and round it. His eyes slowly ventured down her body, she looked so much better without her stupid suit and helmet, she looked pretty comfortable too.

Sandy sported a thin white cover up shirt with a pair of training shorts, a cowrie shell necklace hung around her neck, while the band of her bikini underneath hung out matching the necklace, she looked beautiful! And yet, she was just standing in the middle of everything, alone, she looked so out of place, she was looking all over when their eyes met. A small smile crept across his face before he approached her.

He held his arms out to her as they closed in for a hug, Spongebob's faced buried in the crook of her neck, she smelt like Jasmines, her fur was as soft as silk, he rubbed his thumbs on her back. While Sandy rested her head on his, her arms wrapped around him, in his arms she felt safe, he was so warm, and loving, he had something about him that excited her, his cologne, she couldn't tell what it was, but, he smelt amazing, has he always smelt this good?

They pulled out of their longer then expected hug, they still held onto their arms, they smiled at each other, "It's so nice to see ya again." she spoke up, Spongebob cleared his throat, "Yeah, it is, it feels like forever, I missed you." he replied, Sandy smiled, "Well, I'm here now." she informed.

Spongebob giggled, "How's the party?" he asked her, Sandy shrugged, "It could be worse." she said as she looked all around, and he agreed, "By the way, Spongebob, y'all look nice." Sandy winked as she took a second look at his wear, a burgundy button up shirt, decorated in light pink hibiscus flowers, and light brown orlebar shorts, and a white lei necklace hung around his neck.

"Awe, shucks I just threw what I had on, now you on the other hand, you look, wow." he said as he gestured to her body causing her to blush, "So, uh, do y'all wanna dance?" she asked him as she gestured to the stage of dancing hula girls.

Sandy led Spongebob to a spot, now taking both of his hands in hers, "Come on, move to tha music." she said as she swayed back and forth, "R, right, move, to the music." he said as he slowly built up the courage to dance with her, it shouldn't have been that hard, hed danced with her hundreds of times, only this time was different, she didn't have her suit.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in closer, his hands sliding just around her hips, she laughed as they started dancing more, the song began to pick up, and now they were jumping around, shaking their hips or shoulders, waving their limbs in any way they could.

Spongebob glances back and forth from the girls on the stage and Sandy, the way they moved their hips to the music, their straw skirts shaking with each hit, it was just, mesmerizing. Sandy turned her head to look at what Spongebob was staring at, she glared at the belly dancers, if he wants a show.

Sandy turned around, guiding his hands to her hips, she pressed her body against him, "S, Sandy?" he questioned as he looked down at her shorts and then back at her face, Sandy smiled, "I'm just dancin, is that a problem?" she asked him, Spongebob glanced down at her rear that was pressed against his groin.

"N, no, not at all." he shook his head, a brighter smile crossed her lips as he approved, grinding herself against him, and soon after he followed after, leaning back ever so slightly, he leaned to the side to watch her. Spongebob's mind was set in two things, one was to keep himself down, and the other well, just look at her.

Sandy turned back around, her arms wrapping around his neck, she was just, amazing, now that the helmet was gone, he could finally get a good look of her. Her beautiful brown fur, her adorable pink nose, her hazel eyes that changed many colors, and then her lips, so big and pink, they looked so soft, if only he could find out, but, this was Sandy for crying out loud, she didn't love him, she didn't want him, if anything, she wanted the host.

She stared into his deep blue eyes, so many untold emotions showed, they were mesmerizing, and then his nose, and his lips, big and possibly soft, since he was made of a soft spongy material. The same electrifying shock flowed over her body as he rubbed his thumbs over her hips.

Sandy bit her lip to keep herself from coming onto him, it wasn't like he actually liked her, or even wanted to touch her the way she wanted him to. Spongebob and Sandy plop down into their seats, laughing and panting, the last dance had completely worn them both down.

Spongebob handed her a drink, "I'm not sure if you like these types of drinks." Spongebob shrugged, Sandy smiled, "Are you kidding? I love sex on the beach, hehe, how did ya know?" she asked him as she took the fruity drink from him, Spongebob shrugged, "Eh, I just had a feeling." he said as he sat down.

Spongebob brings his straw to his lips, he could go for some sex on the beach, and not just the drink; he glances at Sandy who was stirring her drink before she looks up at him, their eyes meet, and he holds the stare for a few seconds, and with a smirk he looks away.

After a few minutes she looks up again to find him staring, again, this time he blushes, smiles a cute little smile and looks down at his lap, and she stares at him, waiting for him to look again, to get his attention, she fakes a cough, looks away while she tilts her head slightly up as she slides her sleeve down her shoulder, her gorgeous neck shown to him.

Slowly, he unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt, and opens just the top before he looks away; and her gaze is caught, what could he be hiding under that shirt? Spongebob jumps at the slight touch of her foot, he picks up his drink and sucks it down, trying to look unaware as possible, but his nervousness can be seen.

Spongebob looks down at his glass of ice, shaking it, "Huh, empty, hey uh, Sandy, I'm gonna get another drink, would you like some?" he asked her, Sandy smiles, "Yeah, sure." she says as he gets up and walks to the bar.

While he waits in line, he turns around to look at the woman, she grins, brushing her hand up her shoulder, causing him to blush and turn around. With his heart pounding, he wasn't sure of how much more he could take of this teasing.

"Hey Sandy." Larry greets as he walks up to her, she takes a minute to look up, "Uh, Sandy." he calls her name again and this time she looks up, she smiles, "Oh, hey there Larry." she waves, "Sweet party, isn't it?" he asks, Sandy shrugs, "I guess ya can say that." she says-

Spongebob turns back around, his heart sinks when he sees her talking to Larry who is standing up beside her flexing his muscles. Sandy glances at Spongebob, for a moment, he's breathless, the way she looked at him, there was something about her. Sandy turns back in the direction of Larry, causing Spongebob to frown again, what does he think he's doing? Sandy was his! Not Larry's.

Larry pulls out a chair next to her, clearly flirting with her, why couldn't he just go somewhere else? There were plenty of females in here, he didn't have to take Sandy. A smile from the lady was all he needed, forgetting about the drinks he walks off.

Sandy looks up at Spongebob who is approaching them, she smiles, "Hey, Spongy!" she waves but he says nothing, he just walks past her, they lock eyes once again as he brushes up against her and then walks out of the pavilion and out into the darkness.

* * *

Flat rocks skip across the top of the water, going as far as the waves would let them, Spongebob stood up at the shore with a pile of them. Off in the distance the sound of loud music, and the smell of barbecue filled his senses.

In the corner of his eye he could see someone approaching, she slips her arms around him, "There ya are." she whispers in his ear, he closes his eyes, her breath tickles his ear, "why'd ya run off?" she asked him as she backed off, "Why aren't-" he grunts as he sends a rock skipping, this one going even further than the last ones.

"You with Larry?" he asked, not even bothering to turn to look at her, Sandy shrugged, "well cuz I wanted ta be with y'all." she answered, Spongebob turns his head towards her, "With me?" he asks, Sandy nods, "Don't tell me y'all were jealous." she laughed, Spongebob looked away, throwing another rock, "I'm not."

Sandy pushed him, "Hah, yes ya were." she laughed, Spongebob shook his head, "Awe, come on, just look atcha, yer poutin worse than a puppy who wants ta be held." she says as she elbows him, he rubs his arm, looking up at her, "I wasn't jealous, ok, I just, don't trust that guy."

"Because yer jealous!" she joked as she pushed him again, "I am not!" he shouted as he went to push her back but missed and ended up tripping on one of the rocks.

Sandy gasped, "Spongebob, are y'all ok?" she asked as she approached him, he held his head, "Awe, my head," he groaned in pain, "Hold on lemme cheAAH!" she screamed as he tripped her, making her fall to the sand, now he was on top of her, staring her down.

"Spongebob-" she breathlessly called his name, where did that come from? Spongebob smiled down at her, "Ok, so, maybe I was." he shrugged, "Is that a problem?" he asked her, Sandy lowered half her eyes, "Of course not." she said as she reached her hand up to touch his face. Spongebob leaned into her hand, closing his eyes.

"Do ya wanna go back?" she asked him, Spongebob opened his eyes, smiling, "Let's just, stay here, just a little while longer." he suggested, he brushed her bangs out of her face, she stared up at him, his eyes reflected off a nearby fire, making him almost irresistible. He should be getting off of her, but, why? What's the big deal? She didn't seem to mind.

Spongebob leaned down, resting his forehead on hers, their noses brushing against each others, she smiled up at him, petting the back of his head with one hand while the other was pressed against his chest. She rubbed her leg against his side, "Are ya gonna kiss me, or what?" she whispered to him.

He glanced at her lips, he wanted to kiss her but, it was a bold move, what if he wasn't good? Sandy would never look at him if that happened, "What if I'm not a good kisser?" he asked, looking away, "I've never really, kissed a girl, before." he admitted before turning to look at her, "I don't think- hmm- oh." he moaned as she placed a soft kiss on his lips to get him to shut up.

After she pulled away he brought his fingers to his lips, his lips were tingly, that felt, good! Spongebob smiled, throwing away his doubts, he lowered his head down and kissed her back. A soft peck at first, but it wasn't enough, they wanted more. Sandy brought the kiss in deeper, wrapping her arms tight around him before she pulled him closer.

Spongebob moaned, her lips were softer than he had thought they were, and she tasted of sweet hazelnut, he couldn't get enough of her. Sandy opened her mouth to him, his tongue poked hers.

Sandy yelped as he pulled her up on his lap, he stood on his knees, he rubbed his erection against her while he ripped her shirt over her head, her brown bikini decorated in cowrie shells was all that was on, But not for long.

Sandy slid his shirt off his body as he untied the back of her bathing suit, he giggled as she began to run her fingers down his chest, "tehe, that tickles." He laughed, Sandy giggled, she stopped giggling when she found the button on his shorts.

Spongebob stared up at her as she unzipped his shorts, he bit his lip, tugging at her shorts before he pulled them down, she was laying in the sand as he slid her bikini off, leaving nothing to his imagination. Sandy moaned as he came back for a kiss, poking her lips with his tongue, she thrusted her hips into his fingers as he pumped them in and out.

Sandy ran her fingers through his head as he began to kiss, and touch her, bringing her breasts into his mouth before making his way further down. He wrapped his arms around her legs as he began to eat her.

Sandy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he pleased her, they've been friends for so long, she couldn't even picture this happening, until now, she came to the party to get away from home, she hadn't really expected Spongebob to attend, since he wasn't a big fan of Larry; she didn't plan on doing this sorta thing, but here she was, and, with him, of all people, her best friend, surely, after this, they were much more than this.

Spongebob sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth clean before licking his fingers, sucking her juices off as much as he could. Sandy panted, looking up at him, his hand ran down to his unzipped shorts, he tugged his underwear down some to let himself free. Sandy stared down at his manhood, and a man, was what he was.

Sandy rose to her knees, approaching him, it was her turn to show him how much she wanted him. She wrapped her hands around the base of him before bringing her tongue to the bottom, she slowly licked up to the tip, she sucked on the tip before bringing the rest of him in her mouth, her hands worked on what her mouth was missing.

Spongebob laid his head back as she blew his mind, this had been the first time in many years that a woman had actually touched him, he let out a moan, sure, he'd touched himself, while imagining that she was the one that was doing this to him, but that was is. There had been plenty of times where he could have had his way with a few women here and there, but he had promised himself that he'd wait for the right one, which, turned to be Sandy.

He ran his hand through the back of her head, feeling her soft fur between his fingers, he'd tug at her ears, huh, he was so close. Spongebob looked down at her, she was staring up at him with pleading eyes as she touched herself, the look in her eyes were enough to set him off.

She pulled him out, just as he released his seed, she licked what was left off before she pushed him down, rubbing him back to life. She leaned back, letting out a small puff of air as she took him in. Spongebob gripped onto her hips, she was so tight, and wet. Spongebob watched as she started to move her hips, sliding him in and out of her.

Sandy yelped as he thrusted up, matching her movements, they picked up pace from there, he bit down on his lip, and dug his fingers in her hips as he pounded upwards, the water underneath him splashed out from hitting the wet sand, while her breasts bounced with their owner.

She let out another yelp as he quickly pushed her back down, he was now on top, he pulled his shorts down a little further to give his boys some air to breathe. Sandy wrapped her arms around his back, only to have them pushed down above her head, she panted, calling out his name, "Sp, Sponge-" she'd moan.

Spongebob latched onto her neck as he went even faster, and harder. Sandy bit her lip, she was out of breath, she could barely talk, she couldn't think straight, he was turning her into mush, why did he doubt himself? He was good, the best she'd ever had! Larry couldn't even beat this.

She called out to him as he picked her up over his lap, standing on his knees as they continued to fuck against the waves, his balls slapping against her as he repeatedly thrusted himself in her. His face buried in her chest, her arms tight around his shoulders, one eye open he stared up at her face, both eyes closed her mouth open and panting.

Spongebob reached his hand up to her open mouth, fingering her mouth as he would her pussy, he was building up, she wanted him deeper, and harder, he'd make sure that she couldn't walk properly after this.

He forced her head down in the sand, as he pushed in from behind, her hands behind her back, "Hun hun, hun, Spon, hun huh, oh, heh hmm." she moaned, drool spilling from her mouth, she was growing numb, they were close, he could feel his cock twitch, "I, H, I'm gonna.. huh, S, san-" he warned, she nodded, "Huh, c, cum inside, pl, please." she begged wanting to feel him throughout her core.

When she clamped down on him, he gripped tightly onto her hips as he released himself, they both screamed out each others names. Spongebob pulled out, his cock limp and wet, he panted before he got back down on his knees to clean up the mess.

Sandy just stared up at the fuzzy stars, the sound of the party faded, she was exhausted, Spongebob crawled back up to her, laying his head down on her chest, he closed his eyes, "what are we gonna do?" he asked, she shook her head, she turned her head back to the party, "W, we could go back-" she said before she turned to him, seeing the look in his eyes, already?

"or, we could, go to yer place." she suggested, he smiled, kissing her lips, liking that idea better, they stood up, throwing on their clothes before locking hands, they walked down the beach, towards Spongebob's house.

 **The, End.**

 **Finally decided to finish this damn smut fic, and well, yeah, how was it?**


End file.
